


Queen's Ring

by Drake_Lewis



Series: Queen's Ring [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Incest, Magic, Mind Control, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_Lewis/pseuds/Drake_Lewis
Summary: Amber is a young woman who has a trinket from her mother, and it holds more power than Amber thought possible.
Series: Queen's Ring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889704
Kudos: 50





	1. Amber's Discovery

The Ring of the Queen

Chapter One

Amber settled back on blanket, another over the hay bale behind her where she rested her back. She in the rear of the barn, near Brill, but out of sight if her uncle came to investigate and gave a quick look. If he looked deeper, he would find her. Something about that idea caused her breath to quicken. The ring that settled between her young breasts felt slightly warm. Gripping it, she felt a calmness spread over her. _It was alright, no one would disturb her._

The ring was her mother’s, or so her aunt and uncle told her. A plain golden band with an intricate design carved into the gold. She had tried to puzzle out if there was anything to them, yet she had never gotten far. Even the village sage couldn’t make sense of it.

She pulled her tunic up just enough to feel the air between her legs. It was twilight and her uncle and aunt would be busy with their chores. She had finished brushing down the plow horse, Brill. Once a tougher horse he mellowed with age, only useful for the plow. She had some time to herself, and ever since she had discovered how good it felt to caress her cleft one night, she had wanted to touch herself more and more. She settled herself, spread her legs to allow more warm summer air to her wet nethers and moved her right hand to the top of her pussy. She began by touching her small tuft of reddish hair, and then down to her already wet netherlips. With the tips of her fingers she began to caress the small nubbin of flesh at the top of her cleft, moving her fingers in slow circles on it, then teasing it by touching around the sensitive clit caused the pleasure she needed to feel better. She closed her eyes and began to imagine that Tomas was with her, that it was his hand touching her while kissing her neck. A small moan escaped her lips and she continued with her masturbation. _He needs to come back and fuck me properly._

Tak sniffed the air, enjoying the human controlled lands of Durkin Wood. Though the smell in his wolf form was deeper and caught the stench of the human city a mile away, it was an enjoyable countryside. He also sensed a young female's excitement in the air. Smiling inwardly, he stalked closer to the farmhouse. He loved the form of a wolf over that of the other forms Changelings took on. His twin, Mog, was at this moment also a male wolf, and Tak could sense him coupling with a wolf-bitch through their sibling bond. Mog did not always choose male, this time Mog did. Tak considered himself a male, though he had turned into females of many races and beasts, it was never a “fit” unless Tak took on the male form. Yet, it did cause issues, like how the “wolf” part of his brain wished to find the source of the intoxicating aroma. He tried closing off the link between himself and his sibling as best he could yet felt Mog in the back of his mind.

Tak knew that this form was feared by some humans, many in hidden hamlets and tiny communities. He took a chance, the idea of finding a willing companion also caused him to move faster through the trees and bury his swelling cock into a wet tight human hole. Roaming the edges of Durkin Wood, near some of the small farming communities, he found more than a few human women loved to have his wolf tongue lap them to orgasm and his wolf dick knotted thrust inside their wetness. Even a few female woodguides and rangers, who had started to lose their fondness for humans in general would enjoy his cock.

The scent carried on the summer air was not a bored farmwife, or some fey ranger. It was a young girl, and one that was very sexually excited. And, something else he could not detect, something that tickled a deeper primal part of his brain that urged him on even more. He loped after his prey, already feeling his dick growing stiff in readiness.

Amber was lost in the thought of Tomas touching and kissing her, feeling very close to an orgasm. Just as she was about to push herself over the edge, there was something that warned her that she was not alone. At first, she was afraid her uncle had found her, and was _not_ taking advantage of her. She stopped, _why would I want that?_ She pushed the thought away, not sure where it came from. Though, it floated in her head, the idea of her uncle, grunted and rutting into her like—again, she had to stop herself from thinking about it.

She opened her eyes to see the dark outline of a wolf creeping into the barn. Brill gave a small noise, shuffling to the far side of his enclosure, yet did no more. Amber being so close was also able to calm him, something that her uncle had said that made her special. Amber wanted to call out, yet something stopped her. Looking at the wolf’s eyes, she saw something more than a beast, there was an intelligence behind those eyes, something she’d never seen in a wolf before.

Padding over, the wolf dipped his head as he came closer. Amber was amazed. The wolf didn’t snarl or growl at her. He sniffed the air, moving closer and closer to Amber’s sex which was still uncovered to the barn and still dripping wet. He ducked his head down to her snatch and licked.

Giving out a cry, the wolf continued. Amber closed her eyes and braced herself. She can’t let this happen. "Stop that," Amber said, pushing the wolf's muzzle away. The wolf growled then. Amber stopped. The wolf stopped when she pulled her hand back. He moved his long wet tongue back to her pussy to continue licking. She wanted to push him away, yet it felt too damn good. She felt his tongue give her cunt long strokes each one sent shocks of excitement up and down her spine. Her mind started to fuzz, giving over to the passion that stirred. Finally, she let the wolf lap greedily from her soaked cunt. She felt herself about to cum, letting out a loud groan of pleasure. Then, with a sharp intake of breath, she gave a soft cry, "Ohhhhh, yesssss, good wolf. Fuck…I’m…” The orgasm rocked her hard, pushing her backwards, which arched her back and actually shoved her pussy into the wolf’s mouth.

The wolf, sensing the invitation, finished licking her. Amber gasped, the thick bale of hay she rested on holding her up. She watched the wolf loom, stepping over her outstretched legs. Amber had closer her eyes, yet when she felt the warm fur close to her body, she opened them to see his mass over her young form and the thick red cock that sprouted out from his sheath. “Oh no, you can’t. No, I—”

A terror gripped her. She felt her heart seize for a second. _I can’t do this. I’m a virgin. What man would want—._

"No, you need to go now. Thank you for what you did," she said, planting a kiss on his muzzle, "but, I need to go inside." She tried to squirm away from him, yet he didn’t wish her to do so.

Tak was not going to let this little girl get away from him. There was his naturally horny urge to mate with her that drove him, yet something else wanted to be close to her, to make her cum again. She had tasted so sweet, so intoxicating. Tak wasn’t sure why, no other farm girl had ever tantalized him so. He _had_ to knot _this_ girl. He swung his head and his thick skull hit hers, she was knocked back again, her legs pushing her further onto the hay bale by luck. He growled as his thick red dick touched her soft skin, the feeling of his hot drooling cock head touching her warm skin caused a new rush of need to fuck her, to be inside her. The girl unknowing shifted her hips up, trying to push herself up onto her elbows, yet all that did was help slip her virgin cunt to kiss his pointed cockhead. He took advantage of her soaked cunt, her hip movement and his own slippery cock head to thrust into her cunt. Tak knew that when he did, he felt a barrier being broken through, sensing he hurt her. Tak was not one for a violent encounter. He quickly altered himself into a younger smaller wolf, a few years older than this girl. The thick ten-inch wolf dick shrunk to six-inches and shrank in girth as well. The tongue bath he gave her had worked into her cunt and he felt it ease the penetration. He then started to rut against her, his wolf instinct taking over.

Amber felt pain flare inside her. She bit back a cry of pain. _Fuck, auntie wasn’t kidding, it_ did _hurt._ But the sensation was changed to a less monstrous intruder, she looked up to see the wolf had altered himself, _was that possible?_ She didn’t care, the feeling of pain was being pushed away by the pleasure of his cock inside her. The heated flesh, thrusting back and forth in a deep and fast rut worked on her already oversexed brain and she cried out. "Oh, gods wolfie, that feels so good, please don't stop," Amber said, meaning it. She reached around to hold the wolf’s furred body closer to her, the warmth of the fur making her feel even better. There was a small part of Amber that knew something was wrong, that she shouldn’t be enjoying this. Sex with a wolf was wrong. Yet, she wanted it. She _needed_ it more and more. The ring grew warmer sandwiched between her skin and the warm fur of the wolf. It felt like it was growing warmer… _no that can’t be it…oh fuck this wolf cock feels good…_ The wolf atop her was frightening at first, yet the pleasure she felt washed the fear away, and she wanted more. Much more.

"Harder," she grunted, "please fill me up with that dick!" She cried out, not caring who heard. She wanted to be this wolf’s bitch. She knew that that was what she was. Now and forever, a wolf’s little fuck bitch. And, she loved it. She looked up to see the lolling tongue of the wolf swaying with his movements. She craned her neck up to suck on the wet organ and felt a state of bliss descend on her as she allowed the wolf to take her harder and harder.

Tak pounded away at her. He felt his knot growing thicker, he did his best to keep for knotting with such a small girl, for that would hurt her too much. He drove in once more then, using _every_ ounce of his willpower, he was able to fight instinct and keep the knot from slamming into her opening. As he pulled out, his watery canine cum oozed and dribbled out onto her body. She groaned as the watery cum splattered on her body, her face and small breasts getting splashes as well. He then watched and thanked the Goddess that she reached up and stroked his cock, milking more and more of his cum from his cock. "Oh, my wolf, that felt so good. Mmm.” She dragged a hand over the copious amount of wolf cum and brought it to her lips. She gave a groan of pleasure and dipped her fingers down and then back up, tasting the cum on her body again, "I think we should try that again soon." She savored the cum on her fingers and even gave him another kiss on the nose. He quirked his head at her, confused.

Amber stood up and went to the trough inside the barn. She sluiced the sticky cum off her body as best she could using a small bit of cloth as a rag. Then she pulled on her light green tunic. She came back to the back of the barn and found the wolf gone. She stuck out her bottom lip to sulk for a moment, then picked up the blanket and threw it into the barn before trotting back to uncle and aunt's small cottage.

Tak watched her go, shifting back into a bigger wolf form. He would be there tomorrow night, and maybe not shrink himself as much. _If at all,_ he thought while he loped away.


	2. Amber's Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber discovers more of the powers of the ring.

High in the trees on the cusp between the small farm and Durkin Wood, an elven ranger had watched the coupling of wolf and girl. Estrea had grown wet watching the two, she needed to see to her own needs after that display. Yet, before she could do that, she thought she had seen a ring around the young girl’s neck. Estra’s innate elven magic could sense an aura of power coming from it. "Need to check that out," she whispered to herself. Then, she could have Mullin take care of her needs.  
Estrea slid from her perch to the ground below. She was careful to keep out of sight of the Changeling wolf. She did not trust Changelings much, yet this one acted like he was satisfied for now. He was close in size to Mullin, yet the ranger's bonded animal would listen to her. Through the bond, she felt Mullin was close to cumming and she could prepare herself for the heat that always flooded her. She felt a tingle in her loins, and she touched her cleft through her breeches. The hard spike of metal piercing her clit caused a small spasm. With some effort, she pushed the sensation from her mind as best she could. Creeping closer to the farmhouse was easy, however, she used caution since the farmers surrounding Durkin Wood were more sensitive than most to noises. The farmers near the Durkin Wood were an odd lot. Sometimes they welcomed elves, sometimes they distrusted them and their magic; blaming them for the plagues and droughts that stretched out longer than usual. Though, if that was the case, it was usually because of some foulness that the rangers, like Estrea, dealt with. It is my lot in life, I suppose, she mused as she slipped up to the barn. She did not understand how humans would think elves would cause such things. Yet, she had discovered that humans feared what they did not understand.  
When she was close to the house, she whispered a spell to keep her footfalls silent. There was a brief tingle of magic and as she moved, her footfalls were muted to nothing. She found a window and since it was dark, she took a chance and looked inside to find the girl she had seen coupling with the changeling, and what she could only think of were her parents. She then pulled her head down and listened to what was going on.  
"Amber, please go and wash up before supper," her aunt Megan said when she turned around to find Amber about to sit down. Her aunt was in a simple dress and did not approve of Amber wearing a tunic and breeches like a man, yet she remained quiet about it for now, which Amber thought was a small blessing from the gods.  
"Yes, auntie," Amber said. She turned and went to the corner of the cottage and poured water into a washing bowl and took up a bar of soap and washed her hands thoroughly. While she did this, she could her uncle John descending from the attic, his hulking frame making the ladder groan.  
"Amber, did you finish brushing down Brill?" He asked.  
"Yes, uncle," Amber said, cursing herself for only doing a quick job before having to touch herself. Her amorous encounter with the wolf had driven the idea to brush Brill down again from her mind. The thought caused the ring around her neck to become warmer still. It was not the first time that the gift her father had given her before he had left for the war had done that. Keep it safe little one, he had said, Tell no one, not even your auntie or uncle. She had. Yet, after her eighteenth birthday a month ago, she had noticed that it grew warm whenever she began to think of Peter Dills, the apprentice blacksmith or Tomas Serr. It had grown hotter when she was with the wolf, hotter than when she thought of other young men. Though never as hot when she touched herself to pleasure herself.  
She then looked at the water and saw something glowing underneath her tunic in the small cracked mirror set beside the washing basin. She looked down and saw the ring was glowing. She could feel something building inside her. She reached for it and something called to her in her mind. "Put it on," in her head. Without pausing, she took the ring from its delicate chain and slipped the ring upon her finger.  
"Amber, is something wrong?" her uncle asked when he came up to her. She spun around and her uncle balked, gasping, "No! Don't put it on!" His blue eyes growing wide in shock.  
There was a moment of tension when Amber put the ring on. A feeling of pressure, rippling away from her as it settled. Her uncle staggered away from Amber. Her aunt had turned to rush to his side when she heard him speak, the red hair like her niece whirled and streamed behind her. Amber felt queasy as they both moved towards her, afraid of her punishment. She closed her eyes, expecting to be slapped. Instead, when she opened her eyes, her aunt and uncle knelt in front of her, heads bowed. "Please, we will do anything for you, Mistress," they both said, "Tell us what sexual favors we can do for you. We are your dedicated servants."  
Both then looked up. A fire of pure carnal desire for Amber burned in their eyes. “Command us, Mistress,” her aunt moaned, words dripping with desire.  
“Yes, Mistress, command us,” her uncle begged.  
Amber saw that her uncle’s cock strained against his pants, causing a bulge that made her lick her lips.  
Amber was shocked. She did not know what to do. A tingle grew inside her, in her very core. She felt herself quake with sudden lust. Her mouth opened. She didn’t realize what she said until she had spoken. "Remove your clothing, both of you." There was a part of her that felt revulsion in that. She didn’t want to see them naked. She had glimpsed them both more than once in the small cottage and it usually caused her to turn away. Yet, that taboo feeling was sliding out of her as she watched her aunt and uncle stripped and she felt a pulse of taboo desire seeing they're slightly older, yet work-hardened bodies revealed.  
The two adults pulled off their clothes with quick agile movements. Amber felt heat burn through her as she shucked her own clothes. The way the burning wave throbbed through her, she saw that her aunt and uncle react the same way. Amber grasped her small firm breasts and the hairless cleft. Her gaze went to her aunt's thick red bush and large breasts. Amber hoped she would have both one day. As Megan fondled herself, Amber witnessed her uncle’s thick, uncut prick already at full attention that he stroked slowly while leering at her.  
“Kiss each other,” she commanded.  
Her aunt and uncle fell upon each other, kissing and moaning while they shifted their body towards each other, pulling each other closer to each other in a loving and passionate embrace. Her aunt shifted a hand down to take ahold of the thick shaft of John's dick, while he slipped two fingers into Megan’s already soaked cunt.  
“Please, Mistress,” her aunt gasping after breaking the kiss and looking at her, though her hand still stroked her husbands’ thick shaft. “Let me get this cock ready for you.”  
Amber simply nodded, smiling. I wonder how she will do it?  
She didn’t have to ponder long. Her uncle continued to stand while her aunt slid down his body, kissing his thick muscle hardened body. She planted a lingering kiss on his hip and then was kissing and licking the tip of his cock.  
Her uncle looked at Amber. “Thank you, Mistress, my I treat her as a harlot?” His grin was wicked and filled Amber with a sharp spike of lust.  
I have to see this. “Granted.”  
Her aunt growled in pleasure as she said that. “Thank you, Mistress. He knows how to treat harlots and how they deserve to be treated.”  
Amber, at least the small part of her that was still uncomfortable and squeamish about this, was horrified by the note of need in her aunt. It’s as if she wants to be treated like a harlot? There was a laugh inside her, and something whispered, “She probably was at some point.”  
Before Amber could ponder those words, she watched as her uncle grabbed his wife’s thick hair and pulled her away from his cock. “Hands behind your back, slut!” Megan did as instructed as John shoved her forward, spearing Megan’s mouth and throat with his cock.  
Amber heard her gag as John used his wife’s hair like reins, yanking back and shoving forward to control her. She was then held there as John shoved his cock to the root, Megan’s jaws opened at an obscene angle, pressed against the thick coarse pubic hair of his groin.  
Part of Amber wanted to stop her uncle. To tell him to let Megan take a breath. Yet, a larger part of her simply watched, slipping her middle finger over her drenched gash, enjoying watching his slut of an aunt treated like a slut. Fuck, I want that too. I want him to do that to me. Why am I thinking this?  
“Because you are the bearer of the ring, yet also a slut.”  
The words floated into Amber’s head, yet she didn’t know who said it. She didn’t care. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the display before her.  
Finally, Megan was allowed to slide off John’s prick. It was coated with a thick coat of her saliva, her throat slime, and his pre-cum. “it is ready for you, Mistress,” her aunt said, slowly stroking the thick piece of man-meat while looking at her niece with lust.  
Amber licked her lips, wanting to taste it. She quirked her finger to her aunt. “Stand up, auntie. Give your Mistress a kiss.” Her aunt stood, her face covered in her own saliva and throat slime. She pressed her lips to Amber’s, embracing her. Their tongues dueled in each other’s mouths, hands grabbing and squeezing each other’s flesh. Amber grabbed both of her aunt’s nipples and twisted them hard. It caused Megan to let out a cry of pleasure and pain.  
“Thank you, Mistress! Please, may I cum?”  
“No,” Amber said, slapping her aunt’s breasts in a backhanded slap. It caused her aunt to cry out, but she stood and let her niece play with her breasts.  
“Where do you wish my cock, Mistress?” John asked, moving a little closer.  
“In your wife, I wish to enjoy a show for once.” She had heard them have sex on more than one occasion, even though she was upstairs, and they were down, it wasn’t easy to cover up Megan’s moans. Or John’s grunts. She had always been too shy to try and do more than peak before the strange modesty crept into her to stop. Nothing stopped her now, she settled back into one of the ladder backed chairs, slumped a little, and spread her legs to watch her uncle lifted Megan’s ass up at an angle and then slammed down onto her uncle's dick and began to slid up and down faster and faster. Amber smirked, seeing how the two snuck glances at her while the fucked. So, I should have tried to catch them?  
While they lost themselves in their lust, Amber stroked herself more and more loving the view of her aunt and uncle. Megan then groaned as John's cock hammered her. She fell on top of her husband, and wrapped her arms around his chest, then dragged her nails across his chest. He cried out with pleasure and grabbed Megan's hips tighter and slammed his dick into her harder and harder until he went up and keep Megan impaled on his tool. 

Estrea couldn’t stop herself. The Ring of the Queen? No…I must warn the Moot. She is—. Estrea felt her resolve crumble. Mullin was still knotted to the wolf-bitch, or another one. Her fingers slid to her breeches and the sharp pulse of pleasure from her clit piercing caused her to lose all control. She pushed her hand into her breeches to stroke herself, the metal stud feeling so good to her questing fingers. The aura of the ring had taken her, she knew, she could not stop herself from feeding the burning need to cum. To submit to the desire to cum for the woman wearing the ring. That was what the young human wanted, for those around her to orgasm and experience pleasure. Her fingers were not enough to satisfy this hunger that grew in her body. She jerked off her breeches and pulled the dagger from its place in her boot. She grasped onto the leather scabbard she had jerked free too and first tried to insert the hilt into her soaking cleft. When she did this, she tried to hold onto the scabbard, yet it continued to slip off when she tried to do anything.  
Her body craved sex. She narrowed her eyes to the dagger and sheath. She tied the dagger's sheath to the crossguard with trembling fingers. Then, she forced the thick sheath into her pussy and began to jam it in and out, feeling the pleasure beginning to crest. She didn't want to keep it going, she had to cum. She slammed the sheathed dagger as deep as she could, and her head pressed against the farmhouse, her body weak and drained from the orgasm. Yet, Amber—for the ring communicated to Estrea the name of her new Queen and Mistress, wanted more pleasure.  
“I must…tell her about the ring…” she muttered to herself, her body dripping with sweat. “I must tell her, let her command me after. But she must know the power she wields…”

Amber's uncle stayed still for a few moments, and Amber could see that his cum was spilling out of her aunt's pussy. Megan groaned as well as the two collapsed. Amber said, "Get up, uncle" Her uncle stood, his dick glistened with cum and the juices of her aunt. It began to grow again while Amber watched as her aunt knelt to slide a finger over his cock to collect the combined juices. Megan pushed herself closer to Amber to offer her Mistress the taste of their combined love. Amber sucked at her aunt’s finger, enjoying the taste, the heady flavor. Seeing that her uncle's dick was rock hard again, she smiled. She knew that the ring had done this and prepared him for her own pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> There are more parts coming. Promise.


End file.
